broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
High Tide
High Tide is a unicorn pony currently residing in Canterlot, despite frequently travelling. Appearance High Tide is tall and skinny, with dark, round purple eyes. Her mane and tail is two-toned in muted shades of blue, reaching almost down to the ground. Her coat is a light shade of purple, and her cutie mark a pearl atop a dark cushion. She frequently wears shoes matching the colour of her eyes. Magic spells Unlike, say, Twilight Sparkle, High Tide has a very limited number of spells, due to her very little knowledge on magic. She knows only the basics and a few more. These are: ''Water manipulation -'' Self-explanatory. This allows her to bend water, for lack of a better word. She can summon it and twist it around in the air. ''Control of the water cycle -'' Rather than directly control it, though, she uses heat spells to make water evaporate and condense at will. ''Heat spells -'' Refer to the above. ''Language -'' Allows her to understand any language. Personality High Tide, although formal, is a kind pony. Her upbringing has caused her to be slightly disdainful towards Ponyvillians - not that she still thinks of herself as instantly superior to them. It comes as almost an instinct, causing her to flinch slightly whenever she comes into contact with a citizen of the city. She knows, however, that this is annoying, and is therefore trying to get over this disgust by frequently visiting. High is generally friendly and polite. History she was born in Canterlot, where she was raised. Her parents were decent, and she had a healthy relationship with them - save for the 'annoying, bratty pre-teenager' phase many went through... But she'll never talk about it, telling everypony who asks that she was a perfect foal. High Tide, however, will admit that she quite disliked school. Her grades were fine, as were most of the teachers, but the students, not so much. It wasn't a matter of bullying, neither physical nor verbal. Their personalities simply didn't match with each other. Where most were formal and uptight, she was cheerful and at times disrespectful. Her cutie mark story, you ask? We're moving on to that. On the holidays one year, when Tide was a teenager, she went to the beach. Or rather, she was brought there. The ocean mesmerised her - beaches were far from common in Canterlot for reasons obvious, and she lived nowhere near a river or other body of water - so she decided to try to take a swim. She had never taken lessons before, but that was what magic was for, right? With help from her mother, she cast a spell that allowed her to breathe underwater for a limited time. Tide then jumped into the water. The enchantment did not affect her skills in swimming, but it did give her enough time to figure it out before dying of suffocation. With some frantic flailing, she managed to keep afloat, but, looking down, decided that she didn't Iwant/I to stay at the surface. She wanted to dive, to see the fish and the shells. And that she did. After checking that the spell was still working, she jumped into the air, using what little magic she had to propel her higher, and dove. Under the sea, she found, it was beautiful. She decided immediately that she loved it, and that she would try to visit the beach as much as possible. Spotting an open oyster, a pearl inside its mouth, she gently levitated the orb to her and resurfaced. When she did, she walked calmly onto shore, even as she carried the pearl next to her. And her flank glowed with a bright white light, fading to reveal her cutie mark. Her parents were the first to point it out, thrilled. She insisted on not having a cute-ceañera, however, knowing that her talent was much less sophisticated than the other Canterlotians', and she might be ridiculed for it.